


Riding Out

by subcircus



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos takes Duncan riding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herk227](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=herk227).



> Written for a drabble meme

He wasn't sure why Methos had suggested that they go riding together, but it was such a glorious day that Duncan was pleased he had. Duncan adjusted the bridle of the Palomino before putting a foot in the stirrup and pulling himself up. As he landed in the saddle, he felt the approach of another Immortal. He looked up to see Methos approaching on a white Shire and chuckled.

"And Death rode in on a pale horse," Duncan said with a smile. Methos shook his head and smiled back.

"I knew you'd appreciate the irony," Methos commented, "His name's Binky."


End file.
